xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
One Direction
One Direction 'is an all-male British-Irish pop group who finished in 3rd place on series 7 of X Factor UK, mentored by Simon Cowell. They have gone on to become one of the most successful all-male pop groups of all time. X Factor UK All five members-Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson-originally auditioned for the show as solo artists but were given a second chance after they each failed to qualify for the Boys catagory. Guest judge Nicole Scherzinger, who would later become a judge on both X Factor USA and X Factor UK, made the suggestion that the five guys would fare better as a group, resulting in their formation. They finished in 3rd place behind runner-up Rebecca Ferguson and winner Matt Cardle. Post X Factor UK ''Up All Night ''and international success (2011-2012) The group got signed to Syco Music and released their first album ''Up All Night, on November 18, 2011. Their first single off the album, "What Makes You Beautiful", was released on September 11, 2011. Up All Night ''was later released in the United States on Columbia Records on March 13, 2012. With 176,000 copies sold in the US in its first week, the album debuted at number 1 on the Billboard 200 album charts, making One Direction the first UK group to debut at number 1 with their debut album. The album has also hit number 1 in other countries such as Sweden, Italy, and Canada, and their first single "What Makes You Beautiful" also won the Brit Award for Best British Single on February 21, 2012. "What Makes You Beautiful" was even covered by Lakoda Rayne singer Hayley Orrantia and former ''American Idol contestant Tim Halperin as a duet. The song's music video earned the group 3 MTV Video Music Awards on September 6, 2012. Both the album and "What Makes You Beautiful" earned the guys two People's Choice Awards on January 9, 2013. ''Take Me Home'' and world tour (2012-present) The group started working on their second album, Take Me Home, in May 2012 in Sweden with plans to involve themselves more in the songwriting process. The album was released on November 12, 2012, hitting number 1 on both the Billboard 200 in the United States and number 1 on the UK album charts. The album's first single, "Live While We're Young", was released to radio on September 30, 2012. Their second single, "Little Things", was released on November 11, 2012. The group embarked on a world tour that started in February 2013. The guys also squeezed in some time to record a new single, "One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)", which is the official single for the British charity, Comic Relief, for 2013. The song is a mashup of the 1979 Blondie hit "One Way or Another" and the 1978 Undertones song "Teenage Kicks". It was released on February 17, 2013. All proceeds from the sales of the single will go to Comic Relief. Fans Some of the group's most famous fans include season 1 X Factor USA finalist Rachel Crow, American First Lady Michelle Obama, season 11 American Idol runner-up Jessica Sanchez and singer-actress Demi Lovato, who's now a judge on X Factor USA. The group's fans refer to themselves as "Directioners". Television One Direction made their American televison debut on the popular Nickelodeon show iCarly on April 7, 2012. They've also performed on the long-running comedy show Saturday Night Live. The group even appeared in the first episode of season 2 of X Factor USA on September 12, 2012, welcoming viewers to the show. They performed both their current hit "Live While We're Young" and their new single "Little Things" on X Factor USA on November 8, 2012. They made another X Factor USA appearence at the season 2 finale on December 20, 2012, performing their latest single, "Kiss You". Discography '''Singles: * "One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)" (2013) (Comic Relief single) Albums: * Up All Night (2011) * ''Take Me Home ''(2012)